Forbidden Synchro
by shootingQuazar
Summary: Another approach of genre...a forbidden love sprout on the adoptive siblings that they hide from each other over the years...how will their lives turn out..read and find out Dont forget also to REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE! This is my second fanfic still featuring our beloved pair, yusei_x_aki! I hope you also support this one. It randomly appeared in my mind and kind of wanted to give it a try…This is not the typical scenario of the two wherein they are friends. Actually I put some twist on the yu-gi-oh universe and seemingly add some spice while on it…**

**Note that all the characters used in this fic is still in the original installation of the anime and not on the English Dub…**

**So without further adieu, let's get ready to RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE EE…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. This belongs solely to the author and its staffs… **

**Chapter One :**

In a room a certain five-year-old burgundy-haired little girl slightly yawned after being awake in her deep gentle sleep as the rays of sunlight, despite the curtains, pierced through the transparent clear window. She blinked a couple of times as she sat up in the bed, ruffling and twirling her messy hair. She reached for her unique hairclip as she rolled her bangs upwards before leaving her bed; the two long thick burgundy streaks running through each side of her face slightly covered her perfect dark brown eyes.

She then leisurely went downstairs where their family butler along with a number of maids was preparing the meal in the family dining table. She saw her mother emerged still wearing a nightgown while his father was in the living room reading some newspaper. As her parents saw her, they gave her their solemn smile and in return, she smiled back as they approached for the finished-prepared breakfast.

"Good Morning Honey! Did you slept well last night?" her mother asked sweetly as she sat down

"Yes mother!" Aki, the little girl, replied with a smile on her face

Aki Izayoi was born in a decent, rich and prominent family lineage. Her father was not only a senator in the state of Neo Domino but also owned a real state, and at the same time a big time major shareholder in huge companies. He worked almost every day and just barely home during weekends. Despite that, their relationship as a father and daughter didn't falter at all.

Every now and then, when his father was not busy, he would take her along with her mother to the amusement park and to everywhere else she wanted to go. At that time, she enjoyed every single second, minute and hour in their moment of get-together; their bond solidified more and more. She knew that despite the tight schedule, her father, Hideo Izayoi, would always try to find time to spent with her; even how limited it was.

Her mother, Setsuko Izayoi, filled what her father couldn't. She decided just to become a housewife to monitor and survey all the developments in Aki's growth. In Aki's opinion, she was the perfect mother that every child wanted.

She was caring loving and most of all, understanding in every child's call. She was always there as a pillow whenever she cried for missing her father soothing her in every possible way. The one she could depend on every time she had difficulty in learning things and stuffs. And the most important, she was the greatest source of unlimited warmth that she could get wherever and whenever she wanted.

"Next week or rather this coming Monday you will start going to school, I presume?" her father asked while taking a sip on his coffee

"Yes!" she responded with a light blush stained on her cheeks; she wanted to please them, after all specially her father

"I see! Good Luck and maybe I'll be the one to drop you off this Monday! How does that sound?" he stated as he looked at her daughter with a light smile

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Of all things, her father would be the one to accompany her. This was great, she thought.

"Yes honey! So can you promise me that you'll do your very best?"

"Of course, dad! You can count on me on that!" she said placing her hands in her chest

"That's my girl. Then at this coming weekend after the start of classes, if you had done great, as a reward, we will go to the newly opened Musical Theatre. Call?..." he said

That lifted Aki's spirits upraise. "Then, it's a deal. I'm pretty confident that I'll get this without drop of sweat. I have a wonderful teacher, after all." she stated before giving a wink to her mother.

Her father chuckled at her energetic response. He also had faith and confidence on Aki's skills and abilities; she was tutored before even going to school after all, courtesy from his wife. If not reading her stories, oftentimes, Setsuko taught Aki every basic and fundamental lesson that might be learn at school – from counting numbers ranging from hundreds to thousands, then writing her full name and some selected words, to the proper grammar in the language department.

Even in manners, Setsuko put emphasis on how Aki should behave and act. From the proper grooming, proper gesture as a lady all the way to how she should deal situations that might come to her. In his opinion, she grew up perfectly that he had envisioned.

"Then I'll wait for the results, Aki!" he uttered as he stood up after finishing his food. "Dear, I need to go now! I had appointment with one of my colleagues. Excuse me!" he finished as he took his suit.

"Take care!" his daughter and wife said simultaneously

He nod and kissed each of his two most important women in his life as he left the dining table, leaving the two. As he was not in their field of sight, the two resumed eating their meals discussing what would be nice to do in the remaining day.

In the outskirt part of the city, a certain raven-haired lad was walking in a staggered motion on the streets with his right hand placed on his growling stomach. He didn't eat for the past three days and was barely conscious as he was maintaining his posture, careful not to pass out. He decided to take shelter at the nearby waiting shed. His blue jacket and pants was torn off and the pair of his shoe was missing from his escapade on the raging people that was after his young sprout of his face was full of bruises and scratches, a complete evidence of a desperate struggle to just live another day.

Being an orphan at an early age, he didn't know what was his purpose or even if he deserved to be born. Why he had to be brought in this scary and hateful world if he was destined to suffer this much? Why he, of all the other people who deserved to be in his place, had to be the one involved in this mess. All he wanted was to have a normal life and what did he got?

_A fucking hellish life in five years of existence_.

Born without a father and mother, he was brought to an orphanage in the satellite. But that was the starting point of the life-embodiment nightmare this boy had. The one managing the orphanage proved to be a major bad ass. At the early age of three, they are already subjected to forced labor around the vicinity; he included. Those who didn't cannot have a meal for a day or two.

When they are caught slacking at work, they were punished in total humiliation. Meaning, the offender is tied in a post with his or her back totally exposed and then, whipped in the presence of all people in the area with the inflictor sadistically laughing at their demise and cries of scorching pain. Hell, even he had also a taste of being scourged almost to death, as what he described it. This type of punishment would serve as a reminder and a testament of their lack of freedom and right, that the moment they step and enter in that place, there was no escape.

Being in the satellite with no governing laws that abided every citizen, they couldn't help but fall in emotional distress. No one who will rescue, no one who listen in their desperate pleas and no one to comfort them in the most difficult times. Such thing happening to their body of a three year old and having trauma that scarred their life, some of them even accept their awaiting fate, being a lifeless puppet that waited the command of its master.

But _he _didn't want to lose to this so called fate. If there was a thing such called as fate, then he would continue to defy and fight it. Even if the odds was against him, he wanted to prove that even he could come out the victor in the duel with his arch-time nemesis – _destiny_.

And so a plan had been carried out by him and a number of his associates. For almost a year, he developed an escape route that was only known by them. And at last it was completed in the midst of their misery. This is their escape, their salvation and their freedom. But then again, as if being toyed with his long-time adversary, the planned was sabotaged and they were cornered in the cliff surrounded by the sea below. With an all or nothing choice – to either return to the fucking fake orphanage and enjoy another hell for the rest of their life in the human slavery junk or jump to the cliff with a 90-10 chance of sure death or survival respectively.

And the _choice _was made.

He jumped to the cliff, much to the surprise of the rest, to the middle of the vortex of the raging ocean. There was no guarantee that he would survive anyway but returning to that piece of shitty place would be death itself, so why not chose the one fast type on dying. After all, if he was even an ounce lucky, then he could survive and claim the victory of his over death and he would rub it on _its_ face.

A day later he found himself in the outskirts of the city. He was overjoyed for the fact that finally, he had escaped from that cursed place, now away from the torment and anguish that haunted him every single day of living.

But that was only _temporary_.

In the end reality is harsh. Now he had to feed himself, but the compensating part was he didn't have to do force labor works. And now here he was in this situation, for over a year now, a cycle of never ending fight for survival.

Back to the present, amidst the painstakingly sensation that erupted all over his body, he reluctantly struggled to bring his hands on his swollen face. It was an evident proof of abuse from the store-people beating him after he was caught shoplifting in a nearby store. What he really wanted was just to feed his growling stomach that hadn't stuffed for a number of days. He couldn't open his eyes properly merely because of the swelling from the punch he received from one of his assailants.

He was only five years old and pretty ironic he couldn't do what mostly his age has to. Reading books, playing with friends if there were any and spending time with loved ones which obviously he couldn't do primarily with the reason of being an orphan in the first place.

He then traced his criminal mark that run just below his left eye. For Christ sake, he became a criminal at the age of five. If something like the _Guinness World of Records_ or the likes existed, then probably he would be awarded as the youngest law troublemaker in Neo Domino City. Though he received it from the violation of way in – means illegal entry in the foreign soil. But because he was just a child, after a day, he was released but the mark that branded him a criminal with disregards to the type of offense committed would forever be inerasable.

He breathed in a slow motion, all because of fatigue as he watched the dark clouds still present in the sky bringing enormous drops of rain, as if sympathizing with him.

"THERE IS NO GOD IN THIS WORLD!", he said as he leaned in the wooden pillar as he slowly fall in his sleep

Meanwhile, Hideo inside the limousine had everything planned so he could fulfill his promise to his little rose. He wanted at least to make up for the days he was absent in his daughter's growth. Even if she didn't say it, he as a perceptive person could really tell that his daughter wanted for him to be at the house. But given the circumstances, he had to earn a living for his family and he wanted to monitor every detail in all of the company he had shared stocks with. He felt relieved that all he had to do this week was to meet with his co-associates and in the weekend a session in the senate. Then, he could plan a leave in Monday so he could drop his little rose now a kindergarten – 1 student in her school not far in their neighborhood.

As he leaned in the window noting the decent amount of raindrop that stained the window shield, a scene hadn't escaped his field of vision. He saw a young boy in a waiting shed full of bruise in his body, clothes torn and as if passed out from pain.

"Stop the car, Sebastian!" he commanded

"May I ask why, sir?" the driver inquired being puzzled on his master's action

"Just do it" he replied

He really had a soft spot for these kinds of children. That is because…

He was an _orphan _himself.

He also had to feed for himself, but luckily a certain couple had been merciful enough to adopt him in an orphanage and a good as well as kind at that. He persuaded education as it is the only answer to succeed over hunger and poverty. Then he took course in Economics to better understand the contributing factors that lead a nation to became a either a poor or a rich country. Also on how to fully handle such circumstances that required maturity and level-headedness for the leaders in the respective country.

It is because of this that inspired him to enter politics. His first mission is to eliminate famine in the area of concern. Together with his colleagues, Neo Domino became one of the richest cities in the world in terms of production of raw materials, annual export and natural diversities that benefited the land. The other one was to eliminate discrimination between the people in the city and the citizens in the Satellite. He was the pro-advocate of abolishing the illegal entry of Satellite citizens to the rich city as he reasoned out that they were all in the same land and so, it was normal if the Satellite people could also enjoy the luxury that most people in the city enjoyed.

But even if he exerted all of his efforts, he knew that there were still group of people that didn't support his advocacy towards co-existence. Some people still viewed them as scum, trash and maybe even lower than that and so, he needed to work harder for the benefit of all.

As he approached the young lad, he noticed all of the bruises present in almost every part of his body. He almost cringed but had suppressed it as he studied the boy more closely.

'_How could someone do this to this innocent one?_' he thought as his eyes narrowed

The sound of the slight cracking noise in a plastic cup alerted the boy in his presence. The boy came face to face with Hideo, the pale sapphire eyes stared lazily to what he considered as an intruder – to its own brown eyes. Almost immediately, Hideo had to ponder what would have caused for this boy to be like this as almost his face was covered of blood that trickled in the side of his face. His eyes showed nothing but void emotion as if he lost all of his interest and gave up on this world. As the boy realized his intruder, he instinctively covered his own body as he waited for the inevitable which greatly surprised Hideo.

"What are you doing?" he inquired

"You…would h-hurt me, r-r-right? S-s-so just do it and g-g-get o-over with i-i-it!" he stammered as his body tensely shaking

Hideo's eyes widened, "Why do you think I would do that to you? Much less to a child?"

'_And to someone much beaten up pretty badly on the first place_' he finished in his thoughts

"That's because…" he trailed as he slowly looked at him

"That's because?" Hideo dared him to finish

"Because you are like them, right? You viewed me and other Satellite people as scums right? So just get over with it and leave me alone. You just enjoy in hurting like me anyway." He finished as he closed again his eyes

Hideo could understand his predicament and his unwillingness to trust the others. This kid had suffered more than anything he was aware of. If this kid would experience a different one than what he had suffered, would his view change?

Instead of a fist or a metal that made contact on his fresh wounded skin, the boy found a pair of arms framing his entire body, shielding him from further cold.

"Of course not! I will not hurt you…in fact I have a proposition for you" he answered

"A-and what is that?" the boy asked masking his anticipation

"Well, since you don't have a place to go to…why don't you just come along with me?"

"What?" he exclaimed, "Are you out of your mind? I am j-"

He was cut off as Hideo buried him even further on his chest. For the boy the warmth illuminating was indescribable as it was the first time he felt something like this. Not fear from the other people, not hunger from days of skipped meals and most importantly not hate that filled his heart and soul over the years of his existence in this world. He stifled a cry as he finally let it out, his true self afraid of being alone in his whole life. But still he had his doubts.

"Are you really sure about that? I don't have-"

He was cut again as Hideo butted in, "Yes I am very sure about that! You deserve something and a place where you can call home…this place doesn't suit a child like you at all! It is alright you will be safe with me, because for now on, _I am with you_!" he responded

The boy felt overwhelm in his emotion. After all these years, he finally found the one. Now that he found someone whose really had a potential of being a father-figure to him, it crept a smile on his lips. He thanked slightly _kami-sama _that he was found by this man, at the right place at the right time. He couldn't place what it was but he felt that he could trust this man and so he smiled at him genuinely as a sign of appreciation.

That action made Hideo gasped a little bit. His smile was so genuine and it reminded him of his little rose, his daughter. Speaking of which, his daughter had bothered them to have a sibling. This would be a perfect course of action, he will adopt this child and would give any comfort and warmth that he naturally deserve, away from his life in the streets. He gently ruffled his hair as he took off his jacket to cover the very wet boy as he signaled his driver Sebastian to open the door which the latter complied. As he walked, he suddenly remembered the most important thing and suddenly had the urge to bang his head on a nearby wall or post for his stupidity in missing the most vital detail. He kneeled around the boy's line of sight and placed his hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder.

"Now tell me son, what is your name?" he asked as he looked at him with a soft gaze

The boy in question was slightly taken aback but managed to regain his composure. There was no harm in telling anyway because now and onwards, his life would revolve around this man as his future father figure. He cleared his throat and breathed heavily to ease himself as he answered…

"Y-Yusei…Yusei Fudo!"

**Chapter End**

**(A/N): Now that was for the first chapter of my new one! I wanted to try a different approach on the genres that involve the two of our favorite characters in the YU-GI-OH! 5D's universe…you might got an idea on how the story would turn out but anyway that is just the beginning…**

**So yeah! So any comments and reviews are much highly appreciated…Suggestions are much more highly appreciated and be taken into account! So that's it for now…I will be busy in typing the chapters for my other story, BONDS THROUGH TIME! Hope you also support that and also this newly formed one!**

**Karling_21 signing out . . . . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Sorry for the late update! Well then read and enjoy and if not too much to bother, kindly REVIEW…thank you! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own YU-GI-OH 5D's…**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unwelcomed Reception**

Yusei glanced at the window in awe as the varying colors of lights flooded his eyes as the buildings and infrastructure with its lights on came in his line of sight as they travel in the busy streets in the city. It was the most beautiful thing that he had seen so far from his whole somewhat pity life. The life he knew was not about having fun like and with others. The life he knew was of desperate struggle for survival in a daily basis. Thus it deemed to cloud his perception of other things. Not that it can be helped – survive first before anything else had been his motto in life.

"You seem to enjoy the scenery out there, little one!" Hideo remarked as he observed the boy from his seat in slight amusement

The boy in turn, catching what he had said, smiled sheepishly

"Well you see –" he stopped mid-sentence as he didn't know what name he should address the man he was talking to

Hideo sensing his difficulty curtly smiled at him "H-Hideo, call me Hideo!"

Yusei nodded at the gesture, "Well, you see Hideo-san, I didn't know it is a lively sight in this part of the city. I thought I see and know all about it but I guess I was totally wrong. The lights and – whoa! Amazing!" he exclaimed as his eyes lightly bulged out as he saw a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the park decorated and adored with ornaments as well as decorations. Even if they were on the other side of the streets, its height and the hugeness gave its position. He literally leaned his face on the window to get a better look.

"Ne, Ne, Ne, what is that?" he excitedly asked the middle-aged man

A light chuckle escaped Hideo's mouth at the boy's antics. He noted that this little guy could adapt on the time-to-time changes in his surroundings. Before, he was sulking with even eyes devoid of any emotion and now he was this lively and hyperactive kid that wanted to know all things. Maybe from his past experiences in life that made it something like secondary instinct to ensure his survival. If he might say it somewhat, it could be that this boy had a one heck of adaptability proficiency. At the shed where he found little Yusei though, the boy's mind might have gave in to exhaustion of all what had happen to him in the past – what, days? Weeks? Months? Years?

"Well, that is a pine tree. And a big one of that. It was a traditional thing in Neo Domino City every Christmas season to select the finest and then display it for the people's view." He replied

A puzzled look was the boy's only response to him. Yusei on his account didn't know some of this traditions and the sort in the first place. Hell, he didn't even see something like this in his days in the orphanage back at the Satellite. Maybe this was one of the differences between the city and that cursed junk land, among all other that – yeah! Forget about it. He didn't care anyway…

But this Christmas thingy really confuse him to no end. What was so special about it anyway? True that it might be like those parties attended by the eccentric people of the higher ass-tatus, as what he called them, or something like social gathering of the prominent figures but it didn't really made sense – well at least on the perspective of a young boy like him.

"W-What is Christmas anyway, Hideo-san?" he asked with utmost curiosity

The question had really made Hideo taken aback at such blunt inquiry. What the heck did this boy gone through that he didn't even have a slightest idea about the season where all children had been waiting for every year? Not included however the shit like _Santa Claus_ stuff, but to think that it came from a five year old whose supposed to be enjoying a normal life in a daily basis, it really torn him apart. It was supposed to be the happiest day for the children; receiving Christmas gifts, eating together with family in the Christmas Eve and celebrating the yuletide season to the fullest. But then again, Yusei had nothing to receive, no family to spend with together and always lonely for the past five years. Nothing to begin with.

_Yeah…No one but himself all along…unless he had an imaginary friend which definitely wouldn't happen in this realm_

"Christmas in general is what kids like you had been waiting for every year. It is where people give gifts and presents to their love ones and spend with one another albeit from work. Hmmm…to the Christians though, it is more important to them as it is the birth of Jesus Christ" he replied. He leave the idea of Santa Claus to avoid polluting the innocent mind of young Yusei and to shunned him in making delusion and fantasizing meeting that old, white-bearded oldie in his fifties riding his red-nosed reindeer that was legendary for his heroic acts of what…present and gift giving?

"Hmmm…I see" Yusei mumbled

So Christmas is like that, he thought. Back in the Satellite he really had no idea about that crap, but hell even he wouldn't believe it even it existed. As simple as the question if asked, his response would be because he didn't believe in god either, its existence and its presence. Crap like that was only a false impression. It would be always and just a temporary escape in the sadness in pain that eventually he will endure in the next day after this so called most celebrated yuletide season.

There is no god in this world and it is in man's will and doing to live every day. God was just always a symbol and it would just look from its own awesome sofa from where-synchro-monster- knows in that so called heavenly realm, in an amused way with its typical smug face while sipping wine watching as people in the earth like him desperately doing their best just to cross the hanging bridge called_ life_ to avoid falling in the dark void and abysmal pit called _death_. That was what he believed…

But that was long ago…

Right now, he might not really fully accept GOD as real but definitely he thanked whoever _kami _or any sentient beingout there that he found or rather was found by this man, Hideo, who had rescued him from the imminent _life-long sentence of pain and despair_. If there was something that he considered as a present, then this would be the first but the grandest, best, and name all those top-notch profanities, present he had received. The feeling was overwhelming and he wouldn't ask for more than this – a family to boot, a companion in life and a father-figure that would guide him and teach him the ways of life, someone that he searched and now finally found.

"What would you like Yusei? A Present you want to receive this coming holiday season, that is" Hideo suddenly blurted as meanwhile Yusei keep on thinking

Hideo on his part wanted Yusei to experience what child should.

"I-I really don't know…" the sapphire-eyed lad honestly replied

"Well we will think of something…right now you need to have a set of clothing and stuffs. Not to be sound rude but you are completely a mess right now!" Hideo noted grimly

"OOhh!" he just mouthed

A silence filled the limousine as they continued to journey the busy streets. Yusei looked again at the window continuing to admire the visage scenery while Hideo remained silent for a moment before gesturing Sebastian to stop at a certain place only the two of them exclusively knew.

"You know, I had a daughter. Maybe as old as you!" Hideo said breaking the silence

The remark immediately caught the attention of the raven-haired boy as he looked at Hideo with his undivided attention.

"Her name is Aki. She is a bright and joyful girl that's curious to almost all of things like you. I was really thankful that she came to us in our life and I am very proud of her. She could really be a good sibling-figure for you." He continued

Yusei, upon hearing this, was factually beaming. Now that was new. To think that he would have a sister and a nice one to boot. Heck, that was not bad after all, can't wait to meet her was what he immediately thought. From what he said, the lad could see that this Aki-girl was really important to the aging senator. The ultimate treasure that no money could buy, the diamond on the top of the pyramid and the pearl on the eastern seas.

"She seems nice…" he replied sheepishly

'_Hopefully'_ he finished in his thought. It will not turn out to be bad, right? Tine could tell…

"Well yeah, of course. She was my one and only _little rose_. She definitely bring light to our lives and with the addition you, young one", while pointing on his direction, "I know that you two can make it even brighter."

He blushed at the sudden compliment. This is the first time someone said something outside the word scum, stupid, thief and other that he couldn't eventually count at all.

"I hope I can meet the expectation…" he said

The ride halted to a stop in a salon somewhere along the intersection road. From his view, Yusei deduced that it would be something like a salon or something with relation to it.

"Why are we here, Hideo-san?" the boy inquired

"Hmmm…how do I put it?" the man replied rubbing his chin. "To have you a total make-over. Yes! Something like that"

"EEhhh?" Yusei was really surprised

"Come on boy! You need to get rid of those in your face. You were like an abandoned soldier in a big and dense forest. It the meantime, I will ask Sebastian to get you some clothes in the nearby shop, as well as a pair of shoes while you're at it!"

He then gestured the raven-haired to come out in the limousine and even reluctant, he eventually had made his way outside hanging his head low. Better safe than sorry, he couldn't let his guard down now even if he was with Hideo, he didn't knew the people in the vicinity after all.

The first impression as Yusei entered the parlor was likeably satisfying for him. Customers had been casually talking while the staffs worked their individual stuffs with the respective customers' request. A little time later, a fine young man or woman?…or…duh! whatever had been obstructing on his view. Being the polite one that he had harnessed over the years begging for food in the outskirts of the city, he decided not to sound rude.

"Uhhmm, can I do something for you, miste- I mean mis – no I mean, urgGhH…" he heaved a sigh

The man in question let out a slight chuckle of amusement. "Oh my! What a cute boy…just call me mademoiselle"

Yusei sweatdropped. _'What is cute about that? And mademoiselle? What is wrong with this gu- woma- urgh'_

"Is this the boy Hideo-swan? Don't worry, I will transform this little lad into something that would make every single lady fall over heels on him" the manager replied with such enthusiasm as if eyeing his/her next masterpiece.

"I am too young for that you know!" Yusei deadpanned as he traced his mark on his face.

'_And besides, if people learn about this, they will eventually forsake me…' _he thought sadly

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" the manager chirped

"Well I leave him to your care, then Richard!" Hideo smiled attempting to go out. Being alarmed, Yusei quickly gripped the man's sleeve firmly.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me here. I –" Hideo just pat his head and beamed a smile that eased the boy.

"Don't worry, I will just check on Sebastian on the nearby store. At the same time, I might also get something for Aki. She loved presents after all. You don't expect me sitting on my arse all around while waiting, right?"

"But…" he unconsciously touched his cheek

"Don't worry!" Hideo assured him, "He is not like the others…in fact, you might find him nice to be hanging out with, excluding his weirdness every now and then though!"

"O-Okay if you said so…" Yusei had given up and stopped tugging Hideo's shirt as he focused on this Richard fellow

Richard had a fine handsome face if not for the fact that he was wearing _mascara_ and a thick lipstick. He was wearing a well silky dress that hugged his figure all the way to his feet but what he could see something off on him was the feathery-like attached on under his arm he sported and an angelic-like halo above his head attached on a stick. Way too weird for a sight to behold. And the way he winked his eyes on him just gave Yusei's body the creeps all over, reeking in every corner of his spine. Okay, he changed his mind! He definitely would want to escape from here, no from him.

"Well then, little one…let's start!" Richard then licked his lips snapping a finger

Immediately, a number of assistants quickly picked Yusei from his spot despite the boy's pleas as he was brought on the V.I.P room. They gestured him to lie down in the specialized bed. They quickly worked their own assigned areas – in his hands down to his feet. They first started in cleaning and polishing his fingernails and toenails, cleaning every corner.

After some minutes, as they were finished Richard asked them to vacant the room leaving only two of them with Richard working on his face and hair. He had cleaned the boy's face with a specialized cloth submerged in a liquid solution, softly removing the dirt and every now and then, Yusei would wince probably from the bruises. When the cloth reached the left side of his face, out of instinct, grabbed the beauty expert's hand.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Is there something wrong with your cheek?" Richard inquired the boy

Yusei shook his head and allowed Ritchie to continue on what he was doing. Slowly, the retched mark which he despised begun to surface, the golden lining running down all the way to his chin.

"This is my _curse_…" he sadly stated, remembering his painful past but because of this that they had met – his savior

"But at the same time my _charm_!" he finished with a self-satisfied smile as he traced his mark for the umpteenth-time

The beauty expert gasped slightly as he had seen the mark on the boy's cheek. His gaze softened in pity for this young man, for all the things that he had been through. No wonder he had been hysterics to be left alone. He couldn't fathom how much this little one suffered from the people in the place where he came from. He decided not to pry on the subject matter as it was delicate more than he thought. Trying to lift the boy's spirit, he tried to divert Yusei's attention and then flashed a smile.

"I'm gonna do your hair, okay? What style do you want?" he asked as he picked the scissor and the comb meant for the haircut

He noted that the boy's hair was all down, maybe because of the rain.

"I'll just dry my hair and then maybe you could apply trim-cut on it" the boy replied

Richard nodded and got a towel as well as a hair blower to make Yusei's hair dry faster. About ten minutes, he was ready to be done in but Yusei's hair had been a peculiar sight to see, in its unique way.

A snort escaped the beauty expert's mouth as he observed his customers hair much to the latter's chagrin. What the heck? A crab? Yeah definitely crab-like style…and a natural one in addition! Freakily hilarious…

"Hey! I can't help it if I was born with a hair like this…you know!" Yusei shouted in his defense noticing the odd look the beauty expert was giving him

"Well sorry if I offended you, cutie!" he apologized but with remained sly smile forming in the corner of his lips

"Something tells me that you don't mean it at all…" he pouted as he narrowed his eyes

'_And now what cutie? What's next? Honey pie? Man, he was too weird…'_

"Hmm…is that so?" Richard casually asked noting also the golden highlights that ran through the boy's hair

Yusei decided not to counter that question. Richard on his account had been really forcing himself not to laugh, couldn't blame him though. It was not every day that he could see something like this. But even he tried not to, still, a snort escaped his mouth. He continued while casually chatting with the boy once in a while.

About a half an hour, he finished giving the sapphire-eyed boy a haircut, the same time as Hideo arrived from shopping for the boy's cloth wear. Yusei changed his clothes in the dressing room leaving Richard and Hideo to talk.

"So how was he?" Hideo asked his companion

"So far I didn't find something off about him…though it seems sometimes he speaks and maybe acts more maturely for his age. You have a hunch?" he probed with a slight of worry – he might believe it or not but the boy already had a soft spot on him

"I guess it is something related to his past…he needed to act maturely beyond his years to survive in the streets" Hideo sadly replied

"I see…" Richard then looked at the dressing room where Yusei was currently changing "Then, I hope he would have a good future now and onwards"

"I will make it happen! Now he is my responsibility…it is the least I can do for him! To not make him feel alone and make him enjoy life as what every person supposed to be! After all, that is my duty as his newly father" he answered with a lot of conviction

"Do you see yourself on him, Hideo-swan?" he amusedly asked the senator

"Aren't you too?" Hideo fired back

This made the beauty expert become silent for a moment as he closed his eyes in agony clutching his hands on the hem of his so called silky gown with too much grip.

"It is not right to pry on someone's past you know!" he frowned as he kept trying to forget his past…his past though, that would be a tell-tale later on…

Hideo put a hand on his shoulders with a firm grip. He might not voice his concern but he non-verbally consoled the manager in his internal turmoil. Their stasis had been broken by the click of the door opening signaling the raven-haired boy to emerge from the terror of so called cloth changing.

Richard swiftly hugged the boy for his cuteness and nuzzled Yusei's cheek much to the boy's horror as he desperately escaped from the beauty expert's vice-grip. Hideo couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. For quite some time, finally Richard had let go of the boy who was breathing much for air to fill his young lungs. Never thought that he would encounter another death like situation…

Hideo let out a contented smile as he examined the boy. Yusei wore a sleeveless dark yellow jacket with a hood with a brown t-shirt underneath with a logo. He also sported dark-green pants that ran until his knees and light-brown shoes. It would have been perfect if not for that criminal mark that had been running downwards his cheeky face. The senator frowned deeply, as the mark inflicted can't be removed. But for the sake of the boy, he will do anything in his reach of abilities to make the boy enjoy childhood.

Yusei fidgeted from the gazes he received from these people and brought his hands on his back, as he alternately switched looking on them.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he nervously asked

"NO! On the other hand you are absolutely adorable!" Richard replied "Come here baby, let me hug you again…"

Yusei blushed at the compliment but paled on the latter's last remark. The one thing he wanted was to be done with this place and escaped from this man's grasp. Yup! He decided that Richard was a man for him, yes he has the delicate touch but he had a grip of heavyweight wrestler.

"T-Thank you…" at least he should say something, saying nothing would be impolite

"Well then Rich, we should be on our way…Here!" Hideo took a check from his tuxedo but the manager hastily put a hand on his arms

"No need Hideo-swan…that is free of charge! Just consider it as an early Christmas present to Yusei…"

"OHhh! Okay then…"

The trio then exited in the salon only to find Sebastian eagerly waiting for them with the door of the limousine already open. The two friends exchange gratitude and wish each other well. Hideo then lightly pushed Yusei and smiled lightly. Catching what the senator wanted him to do, he lightly bow his head in appreciativeness.

"Thank you for taking care of me even for a short time – " he then ran towards the limousine

"Rich_weird_-san…" he then finished and stuck out his tongue

"Oh boy! It seems you had a one hell of a child to raise…" Richard commented

"I-I guess…" Hideo agreed as he was sweating hard, hopefully Yusei will not grow to be a troublemaker

In the Izayoi household, Setsuko was in the living room sitting in the sofa with Aki sleeping in her lap. The constant rising and falling of her daughter's chest was the only motion that would be seen. They were waiting for Hideo who unexpectedly called that he would return home. He was supposed to be returning tomorrow night but an unexpected turn of events led him to come more sooner that the schedule. He didn't tell the reason of his return – forget about it, she will know by the time of their arrive.

The honk of the car outside signaled their long awaited arrival. She gently nudged her little rose to a stirring wake. The girl in turn fluffed her eyelids as she slowly stood up yapping a yawn. They heard footsteps and finally Hideo emerged in their line of sight. What have surprised them though was the existence of a young boy tugging and hiding behind their loved one's pants and peeking with his mesmerizing deep sapphire eyes. Now that would answer Setsuko's question, a child none-the-less was the reason of her husband's abrupt return.

"Who is this young man dear?" she asked while leveling herself in the boy's height, Aki standing beside her eyeing meticulously the new visitor

"His name is Yusei and now on, he will start living here…because of certain circumstances" Hideo simply stated

The remark shocked the hell out of them at the bombshell. Setsuko gave her husband a questioning look hoping for a better explanation for this while the young girl furrowed her view as she threw an incredulous stare to the boy that met her with a firm gaze on his own. Hideo feeling the tension, encouraged the little one to introduce himself. The boy complied and just like he did to Rich_weird _he bowed politely.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Yusei. It is a pleasure to meet you!" he then raised his head to meet her future benefactor

Though the reaction was different from the other two as they saw the golden mark. Setsuko put a hand on her mouth but Aki didn't fare much better. From what she had seen in the news, all who had that mark are bad people and if he had one then that means he was also one of the bad guys. She then tackled the boy surprising all on her action. Acting quickly, the adults separated the two with Aki glaring while Yusei widening his eyes as he wondered what he had done wrong to upset his offender. He was introducing nicely and the next time he was brought down by a girl his age because of what break loose he never knew he had done. Here he thought that this Aki person was nice, oh boy! How wrong he was…

"What's wrong honey?" Setsuko asked as she tried to calm her raging daughter

"Dad, why do you let someone like him enter our house? He's a criminal…he –"

"Aki!" Hideo cut her off, "Don't you think you are prejudgmental? When do you see someone as young as him reported to be committing a crime in the news?"

"But –" she reasoned, "still, you can't expect me not to be wary about him…he may be acting with his puppy-dog-eyes and then in the evening he would steal god-knows whatever he would see…"

Yusei visibly flinched. Though it was not entirely wrong about his mark and the fact that he had committed underhanded from the past shouldn't make a big deal about it but to be bluntly accused like that just because of the mark was really downhearted for him.

"Come on honey, don't be like that…you can't judge a book by its cover! And may I remind you young lady not to be rude on somebody whoever they are…"

Aki huffed and crossed her arms and gestured to leave. "You can say that, mom! But you can't change my perception on him just because you said so. A criminal will always be a criminal…like how a snake will always a snake despite losing its fangs…and I will not let my guard down just because of his ador- uhm face…yeah his face" she then stormed off en route to her room upstairs

Setsuko sighed. "I am sorry for that Yusei…"

He shook his head, "NO ma'am, it was okay! I heard worst…" which was half-true

Setsuko flinched but didn't voice out her concern but definitely she would have a talk with her husband. She then gestured for the maid to escort Yusei on his new room. It was empty though aside from the bed. Tomorrow morning they would be busy filling the vacant room with stuff.

Yusei courteously followed the maid in his room upstairs. He just put his hands in his pockets as he whistled in a tune. As he arrived at the door, the other door opposite his room swung open revealing his nemesis standing. They were quietly surprised that they both shrieked away from one another.

"YOU…" they both exclaimed at each other at the same time

The maid looked at them in amusement before going down leaving the two children; after all she finished her job escorting the boy.

Yusei and Aki stared at each other for about a minute. No one had dared to speak, just merely examining one another. Yusei noted that this girl was also cute and well-mannered with proper etiquettes. Maybe she had drowned from the news that's why she reacted like that. That would be the normal reaction anyway, so no harm done. He decided to approach her…oh how much wrong he was …

As he was going, Aki suddenly shut the door right on his face. Okay, that was a new development. She definitely had a _bitchy _side might he add. He recalled that he was Hideo's little rose and what could he expect, _a rose would never be a rose without its thorns_. Yep definitely bitchy…as he had no choice but to enter his room and hit the rack for the night. At least now, he wouldn't be sleeping in an alley from now on. Though he hoped that his relationship with her, if there is any, wouldn't strain much further than it was.

Aki on the other hand just leaned back the closed door as she tried to rid the image of a certain raven-haired, deep sapphire-eyed youngster who entered their lives just this evening. Though he was cute in her opinion if not only for that golden mark of his. Without it he would be pretty adorable for a boy. Not like she would admit it, well almost slip up but appearance aside, she would keep tabs on him. If he would prove to be a dangerous being, then she would take action without a second thought. If otherwise though…hmm, now that would be another story. With how things turn and play out, only time would tell… For now if she would rate him he would be five out of ten in her scale, not bad but not good either – just average. Depending on how the boy will behave, she might warm up to him despite his status as lawbreaker.

For now she would hit the hay. Tomorrow morning she would be shopping for the party the next day…Hopefully that guy would not better ruin her day…he didn't know how terrifying she was when angry…She then slowly made to her bed and swiftly close her eyes.

Now then, let's see how things will roll starting from tomorrow. . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note : Hope you had enjoyed this one…**

**Karling_21 signing off…**


End file.
